Enemies They Shall Be
by redireas
Summary: Hermione hates Draco. Draco hates Hermione. That is, until one
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

A/N:** Well. I know this is really short but, it's my first HG/DM story and I didn't want to give away too much in the first chapter. I think it's pretty good...It's a real change from my usual style (L/J) and I didn't really realize that I like this pair (HG/DM) until yesterday when I read a good one... Anyway, enough boring stuff about me and my writing habbit thingys... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! 

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing, wish I did.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: BOUND**

Hermione sat on the train, cross legged, with a book on her lap. Harry and Ron sat by her playing wizards' chess and Ron was beating Harry to a terrible extent. "Check mate."

Harry cursed as Ron's knight lunged towards his king, stabbing him until he was merely a pile of dust.

There was a knock at the door and just then Hermione turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing in the doorway looking down on them. "Pity...Potter can't even beat the Weasel in a simple game of wizards chess. Proud, Weasel? Finally found something you could beat Potter at?" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled loyally behind him as he thought of a new insult to throw at them.

Hermione threw her book across the compartment and stood up, her wand in hand. "One more word, Malfoy, and I swear I'll do it. Why don't you just run along with your little clones and-"

Malfoy, however, wasn't paying attention. He was too busy starring at Hermione. Wow. She had changed a lot from last year.

Harry and Ron exchanged a fleeting look before Hermione realized that Malfoy wasn't listening, "What?!" she said rudely catching his attention.

Draco recovered by smiling malevolently at the three before turning around to leave the compartment.

Hermione, satisfied that he left, took a seat and said furiously, "I'm not taking anymore crap from him this year. Next time he even speaks to us..."

Ron grinned. "Finally coming around Hermione? Willing to get a detention for that?"

"Well, then," She said darkly, "I'll just have to curse him when no teachers are watching, won't I?"

With that, she picked up her book, sat down, and began reading as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Harry and Ron changed into their nightclothes shortly after the feast. They were full and very tired. 

Ron kept going on and on about Malfoy. "I mean, did you see the way he looked at her? I don't like it... 'Sides doesn't she already have a boyfriend, oh what's his name, Krum?" Ron emphasized Krum's name, loathing speaking it. Harry sensed that Ron was being very protective over Hermione. He had guessed he was jealous multiple times, but now there was no question.

Ron went to bed muttering curses to Malfoy and Krum.

* * *

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" It was breakfast and Ron was still obsessing over Malfoy. 

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Malfoy... looking at _her_? She had to suppress a snort.

"Oh, don't give me that! You know perfectly well that Malfoy was-"

"Ronald! Do you honestly believe Malfoy was lookingat_ me_?!"

"Hermione," He said slowly, trying to explain to her his point. "I..._saw_...him..."

Hermione looked at Harry incredulously then turned to Ron. "That is the most outrageous ever heard!"

Ron starred Hermione down. "Believe it. I saw him looking at you! It was as though he..._liked _you..."

Hermione, who was drinking milk at the moment, spat it out and giggled ferociously.

"Hermione," Ron said impatiently, "What is so funny?"

She wiped her eyes (she had been crying she was laughing so hard) and shook her head, indicating it was 'nothing'.

Pavarti (a/n: did I spell that right?) looked across the table at Hermione's 'half-drunken milk' and said, disgusted, "EWWWWW!"

Hermione giggled quietly and cleared up her mess unblushingly.

* * *

On their way to potions Draco approached them grinning evilly, "I'd watch my step if I were you..." 

Sure enough, moments after he spoke, Harry slipped and fell to the ground and Hermione anxiously went to help him up.

"Aw..." Malfoy grinned, "Ickle Pottykins can't even help himself up after a little fall without his ickle girlfriend. She helps you an awful lot, doesn't she? Helps you with homework, tells you when it's time to for your Quidditch practice... My, if you two broke up, poor Potter would be in a right state, wouldn't he?" He chuckled.

Hermione stood up and gritted her teeth in anger. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Ooh. The mudblood's threatening me now! Oh, no! I'm so scared...!"

Ron lunged at Malfoy, ringing his hands around his neck.

Hermione, at the same moment, shouted, "Stupefy!"

She missed.

Ron froze and clunked to the ground.

Malfoy smiled and looked delighted, "Wow, for someone as smart as you, you've got poor aim..." He winked and walked off snickering.

"Stupefy," Shouted Harry.

Malfoy instantly fell, his limbs bound.

They had just attacked two students! Hermione looked worriedly at Harry and, not knowing what to say, said, "...T-thanks..."

* * *

**A/N:** Twas short...anyway...I will update soon if peoples review. I think it's not too bad. I don't even know if they'll end up together in the end... I've realized how hard it is to write/post two chapter stories at once and have been avoiding that but this one and ASAF are really different so the plots shouldn't get mixed up in my head or whatever... Sorry if my update isn't immediate... ASAF is important too... 

I love reviews!

hint hint


	2. Chapter Two sorry I don't have a cool na...

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry, this is a really, really short chapter. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. There.

Chapter Two:

Hermione walked down to the dungeons in a horrible mood. Snape had just given both Harry and Hermione detention for attacking Malfoy and Ron. She not only had to look forward to spending two whole hours cleaning potions supplies (without magic) but this was also her first detention, which didn't make the idea of it any brighter...

While she was musing about the awful detention that lay ahead, a person walked up behind her, grinning.

"So... Little Miss Perfect has finally gotten her first detention."

Hermione stepped dead in her tracks and turned to face the hideous Slytherin. "I am _not _in the mood for your pathetic insults, Malfoy, so I suggest you turn around and scurry back into your filthy little mouse-hole before I lose my patience-"

"Ahhh... In a temper today, are we?"

She turned around and walked brisk fully down the stairs to the next landing.

"Well, considering it's your first detention, maybe you need a little... _advice_."

Hermione sighed, annoyed, she had not lost him, as she had hoped. Turning around to look him directly in the eye she said, "I would be _disgusted_ to ever take advice from you," She began moving again, "Besides, you wouldn't even know anything about Snape's detentions. I highly doubt he has ever given _you_ detention. Oh, no, your family's too rich and influential for that!-"

"Sorry, Granger... after all, I was just trying to help out... a fellow student..."

"I didn't think mud-bloods were considered fellow students." Hermione shot back, icily.

Just then they reached the door to the dungeon. Malfoy grinned devilishly before heading back up the stairs, "Caterpillar droppings will clear up the smell in no time."

"PEW-IE!" Ron sat at the Gryffindor Table pinching his nose, "You two smell horrible!"

Harry glared at Ron, "You would too if you had just spent the past few hours cleaning up dragon innards!"

"Well...I didn't _make _you two hex me! It's your own fault you landed yourselves in detention!"

Harry was just about to retort when Hermione groaned. She slapped the book she had been reading down on the table. "There's nothing here! You would think they would have some anti-odor charm in here, but I simply can't find anything!"

"'Ere," Ron said, his mouth full of chicken, "'et me try."

Ron gulped as Hermione handed him the book. "Ew! You stunk up the book!"

Hermione glared at him.

The next morning Hermione was sitting in the common-room reading (A/N: what else?) when Harry and Ron hurried down the stairs, bickering.

"If you don't find a cure soon, you're sleeping outside, mate..." Ron turned and saw Hermione, "Hullo, Hermione..." Ron stopped and sniffed the air, "Hermione, you don't stink!!!!!!" Ron began to do a victory dance and he sang, "Sheeee ffffouuuuunnnnnnd a cccuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeee!"

Hermione blushed as she continued reading.

"So," Ron said eagerly, "What is it?"

Hermione looked up uneasily, "Err... caterpillar droppings..."

Harry raised an eyebrow as she said this. How had she found time to collect caterpillar droppings?

Ron, who didn't notice anything unusual, asked Hermione where they were and began to run up to the girl's dormitory, forgetting that he was not allowed.

He came back a few moments later, looking annoyed and ruffled, and Hermione had to fight back a giggle, "I'll get them."

Hermione became worried as she reached her room. Surely they would ask about where she had gotten the droppings from. She looked nervously around the dormitory and her eyes landed on Hagrid's hut out the window. Relieved, she decided on telling them that she had written to Hagrid and he had sent back the bottle. The truth, however, was making her quite disturbed. Last night she had received a bottle that contained caterpillar droppings and, knowing that it was from Malfoy, she had spent most of the night trying to decide if she should use it or not. In the end, she had decided to give it a try. What could be worse than the awful dragon smell?

Harry quickly rubbed the droppings onto his hands when Hermione brought them the bottle. Satisfied, Harry asked, "Where'd you get it?"

Shaking slightly she answered, "L-last night I wrote to Hagrid. He told me that these droppings would clear up the smell, and he sent me the bottle."

"Oh." Harry, however, did not seem fully convinced.

Ron, who was oblivious to what was going on, groaned. "We have Potions today... Crap."

Slowly, they made their way out to the Great Hall for breakfast and the start of an annoying potions lesson.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I know that ended kind of oddly... but I don't have much time. Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to post while I can. I am swamped with after school stuff, and then after that I have homework... Isn't the school year just lovely? 


End file.
